No sé si es amor
by Atarashii Hajimari
Summary: La historia de "The last" desde el punto de vista de Naruto Uzumaki.


Declaración: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es de fan para fans sin fines de lucro.

 **No sé si es amor.**

Acto único.

"No es amor".

Eso le había dicho Sakura en algún momento de su vida, mientras hablaban de su antiguo compañero fugitivo, y recordaban cuando el rubio la perseguía hasta el cansancio.

" _Eso que sientes al probar tu comida favorita, no es lo mismo que sientes cuando en verdad amas a alguien_ ".

Naruto aún no lo entendía del todo. A él le encantaba comer ramen, lo adoraba, y lo haría todo el tiempo si pudiera (ya poco le faltaba, igual); ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser querer a alguien? En teoría era prácticamente lo mismo.

" _Yo te amo, Naruto-kun"_

Contrario a lo que todos pensaran, él no lo había olvidado. Desde ese momento, casi cada noche, cada día; era eso lo que pasaba por su cabeza antes de dormir y después de abrir sus ojos por la mañana.

Cuando era pequeño él pensaba que Hyuuga Hinata era una niña bastante rara, siempre que él estaba con ella, le parecía notarla tensa, temerosa, podía desmayarse con una facilidad que él hubiera creído imposible y con una frecuencia de la misma magnitud. Jamás hubiera imaginado que sería capaz de hacer algo así, arriesgar su vida por él; y aunque la respetaba como compañera y como amiga, en ese momento su percepción de ella dio un vuelco. Hinata era sorprendente.

Pero, así como venía el pensamiento, se esfumaba, tan fugaz como las estrellas en el cielo. Después de todo, en aquél entonces tenía muchas cosas por las cuales preocuparse (empezando por Sasuke) y no podía darse el lujo de subir su ego al pensar tanto en ello, aunque fuera la primera vez que alguien era capaz de demostrarle tanto afecto. Saberse amado por alguien era algo nuevo para él, pero no podía detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, aun había mucho que hacer.

El tiempo pasó, Hinata siguió ahí, a su lado. Siguió con la misma fuerza y valentía como para apoyarlo las veces que fueran necesarias y, así, en medio de la guerra descubrió algo más de ella.

Hyuuga Hinata podía incluso salvarlo de él mismo. De su oscuridad. En muchas ocasiones, cuando de verdad necesitaba un "tirón de orejas" aunque encontraba la manera de ver la luz, se encontraba prácticamente solo y perdido en sus cavilaciones; pero esa no fue la ocasión. Hinata se encontraba frente suyo. ¡Le había dado un golpe! ¿Cómo podía ser que aquella joven frente a él, con tanta fuerza y determinación en su mirada, era la misma que se ponía tan roja como el tomate y se desmayaba con solo tenerlo cerca de ella?

Definitivamente, Hinata era sorprendente…

En ese momento, no pudo más que suspirar. Había sido incluso más fuerte que él mismo.

Tomando su mano, se levantó con energía renovada, dispuesto a luchar para proteger todo lo que aún tenía a su alrededor.

...

Después de aquello, fue imposible para él dejar de pensar en ella. Quería verla todos los días, escuchar su voz llamándolo: "Naruto-kun", tan dulce como siempre; quería volver a sentir su mano tibia y su calidez. Se había vuelto su adoración en secreto, le encantaba verla y le encantaba esa sensación en su pecho que aparecía cada vez que se encontraban. Sonreír desde el fondo de su corazón, era inevitable.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas estaban al revés. A pesar de que la guerra había terminado y el mundo estaba en paz (relativamente), pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Hinata y cuando eso sucedía, era por muy poco tiempo y a veces el ambiente podía sentirse un tanto tenso y silencioso. (aunque probablemente, el hecho de que el rubio que antes hablaba sin parar, ahora se enfocaba más en sus dudas existenciales, tuviera algo que ver).

¿O podría ser acaso que ella había dejado de quererlo?

Y de pronto, todo cambió…

Por la mañana se había encontrado con Konohamaru, quien dijo que tenía algo importante que mostrarle y después de se encontraba tan feliz que quería compartirlo con alguien… Pero como empezaba a ser costumbre, ese alguien no aparecía por ningún lado. Terminó resignándose y optando por irse a comer a Ichiraku. (Además, por alguna razón pensar en Hinata siempre le daba hambre).

\- tu comes ramen todo el año. – Había pasado por la casa de Sakura, e Ino se encontraba con ella.

\- De verdad te gusta el ramen, ¿no? – en el camino habían decidido pasar por Shikamaru y Chouji, que se encontraban al lado de la rubia.

\- Sí, me encanta. – Respondió con naturalidad mientras separaba sus palillos, sin entender qué tenía de raro aquello.

En ese momento llegó Hinata. Ino y Sakura la invitaron a acompañarlos y él se había sentido genuinamente emocionado con la idea. Pero entonces aparecieron otras chicas que se había encontrado esa mañana y que le habían dado regalos, su sentido del deber le informó que era correcto invitarlas y ser cortés con ellas como agradecimiento, pero por alguna razón que no alcanzó a comprender en ese instante, Hinata se levantó de su asiento diciendo que estaba llena y comenzó a caminar; ante lo que Sakura había sugerido que la acompañara, pero una vez más, no alcanzó a comprender el porqué de aquella orden/sugerencia. Si Hinata era de las chicas más fuertes que él conocía, no necesitaba a alguien que la vigilara, y él tampoco quería hacerlo, además dudaba si los llevaría otra situación que terminaría en un silencio incómodo.

Cuando volvió al mundo actual, Hinata ya no estaba y Sakura se dirigía en la misma dirección…

¿Lo había llamado idiota?

Pero cuando quiso replicar a aquello, de ella solo quedaba el polvo.

...

Y lo que sucedió después lo dejó aún más confundido (si era posible).

Se había encontrado a Hinata fuera de su casa y había pensado invitarla un rato, hablar, contarle lo que le había pasado, verla comer ramen, eso que no había podido hacer en ichiraku; además parecía que le vendría bien, al escuchar a su estómago expresarse por ella, no tuvo duda de eso. Pero ella de pronto apuró el paso y huyó de ahí como si hubiera visto al fantasma de Orochimaru o algo similar. Y se fue, dejándolo a él completamente confundido y helado, ni si quiera supo cómo reaccionar durante unos cuantos segundos, y su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado cómo moverse.

De pronto una voz dentro de él (llámese Kurama) le dijo que debía ir tras ella… Por si las dudas. Y así fue que descubrió que ella estaba en peligro, unos tipos extraños al parecer querían secuestrarla y por supuesto que él no iba a permitirlo y no solo porque se tratara de ella, sino porque nadie… NADIE iba a hacerle daño a ninguno de sus amigos mientras él tuviera vida. Y sin embargo una bolita de dolor pareció salir de su estómago cuando miró que alguien se alejaba con ella en brazos. Pero, ¡él era el héroe Shinobi! Unos cuantos tipos sin nombre no lograrían arrebatarle a uno solo de sus amigos.

\- ¡Suelta a Hinata!

Luego de unos cuantos golpes, seguido unos pocos rasengan, pudo mirar justo a tiempo para evitar que Hinata se hiciera daño al caer. La llevó a un sitio "seguro" y la miró observar su bufanda partida en dos, con pesar; pero él tenía que averiguar de dónde venían esos sujetos. En ese momento apareció… Él.

En su vida lo había visto y no sabía quién era, pero algo le dijo que debía detenerlo… Y no se equivocó. Todo aquello resultó en la que sería su siguiente misión.

...

Ahora se encontraban en busca de Hanabi Hyuuga. Shikamaru le había encargado cuidar de Hinata mientras se separaban, y claro que podía dejárselo a él.

Así que siguieron su camino buscando pistas del paradero de la joven, cuando sin pensarlo, apareció… aquel terrible silencio incomodo, Naruto tuvo el impulso de mirar a Hinata y se encontró con que ella también lo miraba fijamente. En muchas ocasiones durante ese viaje, tuvo el mismo impulso.

Y luego aquél genjutsu…

" _Porque… Yo te amo, Naruto-kun_."

Ahí estaba ella de nuevo, confesándole sus sentimientos en la muestra más grande de amor que él había recibido hasta entonces, seguido de otra serie de recuerdos que al principio no había podido reconocer como propios.

¿Por qué razón habría podido olvidar todo aquello?

Era verdad, Hinata le había dado un ungüento en medio de los exámenes chuunin; en ese momento, ella había sido la única que se había preocupado así por él. Y en ese instante se enteraba que ella había estado esforzándose por tejerle algo

" _Tú puedes hacerlo, Hinata_. _Ten confianza_."

Se sintió tan tonto…

" _Realmente te gusta, ¿No?_ "

\- _sí, me gusta mucho… Amo a Hinata._

" _Él es tan estúpido… Quizás no sabe lo que es el amor. Es como saber la diferencia entre los dulces, como el pudín shiratama y la gelatina de frutas."_

 _\- ¿No son la misma cosa?_

Para él no había diferencia, las dos cosas eran una masa gelatinosa poco llamativa, (la verdad es que eran completamente diferentes). Él siempre prefería el ramen a todas horas, eso sí que era una comida completa.

Pero entonces lo entendió. Al ver su nombre escrito en aquel pedazo de papel.

\- _Hinata…_

¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?!

" _Es por eso que no temo morir, ¡si significa que puedo protegerte!"_

Si él mismo no había podido olvidar el momento en que ella le había confesado que lo amaba. Ahora, como tantas veces antes, lo había recordado. Su rostro libre de dudas, su voz firme como no la había escuchado antes, su mirada dulce y decidida, su sonrisa… Por qué nunca pensó si quiera en hablar con ella al respecto. Claro, ni si quiera sabía lo que diría, pero sabía lo que sentía.

" _Porque yo… Te amo, Naruto-kun."_

Quizás si él le hubiera dicho lo increíblemente feliz que lo hizo su declaración, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Si ella supiera que aquellas chicas que le daban regalos, lo seguían y se acercaban a él no significaban nada en su corazón. Si ella se enterara que él apreciaría cualquier cosa que ella hiciera para él.

Porque él simplemente quería todo de ella.

\- _Hinata…_

Tal vez no podría recuperar el tiempo que para ella fue solo mirar en las sombras y esperar algo que "seguramente" (desde el punto de vista de ella) no llegaría jamás…

\- Sakura-chan…

Pero quería intentarlo.

\- Al fin estás despierto.

Mientras seguían avanzando, dirigió una mirada más hacia ella. Volvió a sentirse tonto mientras pensaba, qué podía hacer… ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que sentía? Ella había esperado tanto, había luchado tanto…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella al verlo estático a su lado.

\- Es sobre esos sueños genjutsu que tuvimos antes. – Tenía que explicarle…

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué es? – Ella lo miró con aquellos ojos perlados muy abiertos, y un tanto preocupados.

\- No, olvídalo. – Sonrió en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Tal vez no era el momento…

Siguió adelante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de que ella no iba detrás suyo, por lo que regresó enseguida. Agradeció mentalmente haberlo hecho.

\- ¡Hinata! - Llegó hasta ella y se colocó delante. - ¡No te acerques a Hinata! – Ahí estaba otra vez ese tipo extraño de cabello blanco.

\- Tu otra vez… Estorbas, muévete. – Dijo sin inmutarse.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Hanabi?! – Gruñó al tiempo que dirigía su puño hacia él. No estaba por la labor ni con ánimo de perder el tiempo. Pero el tipo esquivó el golpe.

Naruto giró sobre sí mismo para observar que el tipo se elevaba dando un salto, pero eso no bastaba para detenerlo, alzó de nuevo su puño, pero él volvió a esquivar.

\- Mierda…

Por lo visto era más ágil de lo que pensaba. Rodó y aterrizó en otro sitio impulsándose. Se fue hacia el lanzando golpe tras patada, tras golpe, pero él solo bloqueaba o esquivaba con una facilidad que empezaba a molestarle. Naruto solo recibía golpes, giraba, rodaba y contraatacaba. Hasta que giró con sus manos y alcanzó a golpearlo con sus rodillas, aprovechó y de inmediato golpeó su rostro con un puño, viendo cómo se estrellaba en algún lugar y volvía a levantarse, esta vez con dificultad.

\- ¿Eres una marioneta? – su rostro estaba deshecho.

\- Este no es mi cuerpo. – Seguía su camino hacia ellos. Naruto instintivamente estiró su brazo frente a Hinata, impidiéndole acercarse a ella.

\- Hinata… La próxima vez, vendré por ti personalmente. Hasta entonces, esperaré tu respuesta.

\- ¡Cállate! – Habiendo perdido la paciencia, lanzó otro golpe. ¿Vendré por ti? ¿Quién se creía que era? Él no lo dejaría por nada que se acercara a ella.

Pero esta vez la marioneta cayó. Y se escuchó una risa burlona.

\- Tu puño nunca me alcanzará… jamás.

Ambos se quedaron viendo la figura pensativos, se miraron y sin decir más, siguieron su camino hacia donde los esperaban sus compañeros. Acto seguido, Naruto procedió con el informe de lo sucedido con la marioneta, mientras avanzaban.

\- Esto… ¿Lo hizo tu golpe, Sakura-chan? – Naruto miró con horror lo que parecía un cangrejo extraño, o sus restos, medio… o bastante destrozados.

\- Así es. Naruto, si abandonas a Hinata y la pones en riesgo de nuevo, probarás mis puños también.

El rubio la miró con seriedad mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

\- Sí, ya lo sé, ya entendí. – Volteó a su lado. – Hinata, sin duda ya… - se detuvo al ver como ella giraba su rostro hacia el mientras sonreía y por alguna razón no pudo sostener la mirada y volvió su vista al camino frente a él. – ya… no alejaré mi vista de ti. – Y no entendió por qué aquel rostro nunca le había parecido tan hermoso.

\- ¿Qué? Ya estás mirando a otro lado… - Ahí estaba Sakura con su mirada reprobadora.

\- Que no estoy mirando nada a otro lado.

...

La noche cayó, él no podía dormir y al ver a Hinata caminar hacia el bosque decidió seguirla. La miró tejer la misma bufanda roja que vio en el sueño. La había tejido con tanta paciencia y esmero. Al bajar la vista a la bufanda que llevaba en su cuello sintió pena. Él había estado tan contento de encontrar un recuerdo de su madre, jamás pensó que aquello sin darse cuenta podría herir los sentimientos de Hinata. Y por nada del mundo quería que llegara a pensar que rechazaría algo que ella con tanto esfuerzo había hecho para él.

Así que, al día siguiente, guardó su bufanda con cuidado en su mochila y siguió con la misión.

Habían llegado a una extraña ciudad, muy vieja al parecer. Y habían decidido separarse de nuevo; y aunque él había acordado no separarse de Hinata, de cuando en cuando se alejaban unos cuantos pasos uno del otro. Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando la escuchó gritar y preocupado corrió hacia donde había escuchado el grito para encontrarse con una telaraña enredada en su oscuro cabello.

\- Puedes ver a donde sea con tu byakugan, pero no puedes ver una telaraña… - la miró con ternura. – Eres algo descuidada. – comenzó a retirar los hilos blancos enredados entre el largo cabello, mientras ella lo dejaba hacer. Y aquello se sintió bien.

...

Siguieron su recorrido y se encontraron con una fuente, Naruto decidió tomar algo de agua con sus manos, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel par de ojos blancos lo miraban fijo. Recordó algo que había escuchado en algún lugar sobre ser gentil, y ofreció lo mismo a su compañera que aceptó con una sonrisa. Y de nuevo esa sensación tan agradable.

Al seguir caminando y detenerse un momento, Naruto aprovechó para mirarla. Aún no entendía todo lo que Hinata le hacía sentir. Le había fascinado ser el héroe para ella y desde pequeños, estando con ella se sentía tranquilo, más que con nadie. Sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera, contarle cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza, y para Hinata siempre sería él mismo; ella no lo corregiría de un golpe como Sakura, no le reprocharía como Tenten, no lo insultaría como Ino.

Hinata le inspiraba confianza, y al verla sonreír todos los problemas parecían más pequeños y él más grande.

Además, cada vez que se detenía a mirarla con atención, notaba algo más que la hacía verse linda, que no había observado antes.

De pronto ahí estaba de nuevo su mirada cohibida. Lo había notado observándola y él mismo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco apenado, se escudó cambiando de tema, con un: ¿Ya podemos seguir? Y emprendiendo el paso sin esperar una respuesta, ante una algo confundida Hinata.

Tanto como con lo que sucedió después, cuando cruzaban saltando una construcción y ella había resbalado, él había tomado su mano para evitar que cayera y ella había vuelto a apartar la mirada avergonzada. Para Naruto había sido casi natural permanecer un poco más de lo normal en esa posición, pero al parecer Hinata pensaba diferente. Él simplemente llevó su mano a su nuca con inquietud.

\- Naruto-kun… - Habló mientras sostenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Él se encontraba ya de pie frente a ella tendiéndole su mano.

\- Esto… - levantó la mirada hacia el mientras tomaba su mano con una sonrisa tímida. - ¿Qué pasó con tu bufanda?

\- Oh. – soltó despreocupado mientras caminaban separados. – Hacía calor, así que me la quité.

\- A-ah… eso fue… Yo… tengo un poco de frío, pero…

\- Claro, debes tenerlo llevando esa ropa.

-Eh, es que es mi ropa de misión.

\- Si tu estas bien con eso Hinata, yo también puedo tolerar un poco de frío como el que hace aho… ah… ¡Achu!

\- ¡Ah! ¿Estás bien?

Al percibir el tono preocupado, cruzó sus brazos como al descuido, tras su nuca y siguió caminando (aparentemente) despreocupado.

\- Estoy completamente bien. – Terminando de decirlo, escuchó una risita melodiosa. ¿La había escuchado reír antes, o solo se sentía como si fuera la primera vez? - ¿Qué?

\- No es nada. – Aún sonreía.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – el insistió, impaciente por saber qué le era tan divertido.

\- No es nada, en serio.

\- Anda, dime que es. – pero para él también había sido agradable escucharla reír y bromear con ella. Entonces, sintió como si la distancia entre ellos fuera nula. De pronto pensó que no le molestaría pasar más tiempo así en el futuro.

Ella volvió a reír, mientras seguían sin detener su paso. Hasta que se detuvieron para comer.

Naruto había dicho algo parecido a que iba a "echar una meada" y se había llevado una telaraña con su rostro, había girado, pataleado y terminado cayendo, lastimándose un poco la espalda con el golpe.

Hinata, como en el pasado le había ofrecido un ungüento que él intentó usar, pero cuando ella lo miró haciendo muecas mientras torcía su brazo al punto de parecer que se quebraría, decidió ayudarlo.

Y Naruto se dijo mentalmente que aquella era una forma muy agradable de curar sus heridas.

Luego el kunai de Hanabi se había salido de la mochila de Hinata, y él le había reiterado a su manera que la salvarían. Ella había respondido con seriedad que quería hablar con él, y al ver su cara de preocupación, Naruto se sintió inquieto.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo importante, apareció Sai.

...

Momentos después volvió a verla ahí sentada, aparentemente concentrada en su labor.

\- Tejiendo… - la miró interesado. – ¿Se mantendrá tejiendo para siempre?… Supongo que eso debe tomar mucho tiempo. – Antes de pensarlo, se encontraba caminando hacia ella.

\- Hinata, ¿Qué fue lo que me querías decir antes? – Dijo a pocos pasos de ella, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. – Mencionaste algo sobre lo que dijo la marioneta de Toneri…

\- Ah, eso… no fue nada. – lo miró antes de seguir tejiendo.

\- ¿eh? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no fue nada?

\- Perdón, pero quiero estar sola. – una espina pareció encajarse en el pecho del rubio. Parpadeó con sus ojos abiertos, aunque ella no se giró a verlo directamente a la cara. Era la primera vez que Hinata, su dulce y tierna Hinata, le decía algo como eso. ¿Por qué querría que la dejara sola?

\- Entiendo. – bajó la mirada con resignación. Dio media vuelta y se alejó como había llegado. Le dio una última mirada. Ella siguió ahí, justo como la había encontrado y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué podía hacer ahora por ella. Se había sentido herido al darse cuenta de que ella no había querido decirle la verdad. Solo pudo preguntarse "por qué" mientras volvía la vista al frente y se decidía a dejar el lugar.

Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a otro pueblo, ambos separados, en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que Naruto se había detenido sobre un muro viendo las altas colinas, las casas vacías y descuidadas.

\- Parece que Hanabi no se encuentra aquí. – Hinata se había colocado a su lado. Su postura firme, con los brazos a los costados. Naruto no pudo evitar mirar embelesado su rostro, mientras su cabello se mecía ligeramente con la brisa. No recordó la última vez que su mirada había sido tan profunda, su expresión inspiraba algo de melancolía, pero aun así… era hermosa.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrirlo. Inmediatamente sintió unas inmensas ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos, acariciarla y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que recuperarían a Hanabi sana y salva.

Tragó saliva con dificultad. Su cuerpo no se movía a pesar de que él solo pensaba en ella y se daba cuenta de que nunca había sentido eso por nadie. Esa necesidad de sentirla cerca, esa presión en su pecho que parecía no ceder a menos que él hiciera caso a lo que su cuerpo le exigía.

Volvió la mirada al frente entrecerrando los ojos, recriminándose a sí mismo. Era un tonto. Hinata siempre había estado ahí y el hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella… Ahora que Hanabi estaba en peligro. Y él no había hecho mucho por ayudarla hasta ese momento… Hinata era la persona más dulce que conocía, seguramente debería estar inmensamente preocupada por su hermana, seguramente deseaba recuperarla más que nada en el mundo, como cuando había corrido en su ayuda sin dudarlo. Porque ella era así.

\- Debemos regresar y reunirnos con los demás. – se levantó del lugar haciéndole una seña con la mano, para luego empezar a caminar con la mirada baja. No pudo sentir los pasos de ella siguiéndolo. Se detuvo un momento y cuando la escuchó moverse, continuó con lentitud, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

...

Esa noche también la siguió a escondidas. Más de cerca, se escondió tras un árbol por unos cuantos minutos, escuchando el sonido de las agujas al chocar.

Se decidió a dar unos cuantos pasos…

\- Hinata…

Ella no volteó a verlo. Las luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor.

\- Mi hermana menor está en peligro y yo estoy aquí tejiendo… Soy una hermana terrible ¿verdad?

\- No es verdad. – Naruto se apresuró a negar fingiendo descuido. – Has venido hasta aquí para ayudar a tu hermana, ¿no? – el no apartaba su vista de ella.

\- Si en esa ocasión me hubiera quedado en casa… - ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

\- ¡Te aseguro que rescataré a Hanabi! – Alzó su voz, adelantó un paso hacia ella soltando los brazos a los costados y apretando los puños. - No debes preocuparte.

\- Gracias. – Hinata finalmente levantó la mirada hacia él, sonriéndole. – En verdad eres muy amable, Naruto-kun.

Naruto por un momento se congeló con expresión desconcertada en su rostro. Ahí estaba de nuevo la Hinata que lo hacía sentir la persona más grandiosa del mundo. Viendo siempre algo bueno en él, dándole confianza, valor, fuerza. Tal como lo hizo en el momento en que su inseguridad había salido a flote durante los exámenes chuunin y ella delicadamente le ofrecía su examen, de inmediato se había sentido salvado, pero luego sin darse cuenta había decidido que era mejor demostrarle que él podía superar aquello por sí mismo sin ponerla en riesgo.

Ella era quien siempre había sido amable con él… Y eso era de las cosas que le gustaban de ella…

 _Momento_ …

En su rostro se pintó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras colocaba la mano tras su nuca.

\- Oye, no creas que estoy siendo amable contigo solo porque te quiero… Lo digo porque también estoy preocupado por Hanabi.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Con rapidez se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿Eh?

 _Mierda…_

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Naruto bajó la mirada abandonando un poco su modo bromista. Hinata se mantenía ahí tan cerca, mirándolo fijamente, empezando a inquietarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas? Su lengua simplemente se soltaba sin control. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Le decía que apenas hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que él también la quería?

\- Estoy preocupado por Hanabi… - Cierto, eso era lo último que había dicho.

\- Y… a-antes de… eso…

\- Antes de eso, era… - Volvió a su posición firme, enderezó la mirada, sus ojos buscando los de ella. Al demonio sus dudas de si era o no el momento. Ella lo había escuchado y no se echaría para atrás, porque así era como él hacía las cosas. – Hinata… Yo… - Su corazón latía con fuerza, sus ojos mostrando determinación ante aquellos ojos blancos que lo miraban expectantes. – Yo te quiero.

Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Aquellos ojos como dos lunas brillantes. El seguía firme, esperando ver qué movimiento haría, con qué expresión respondería… Ella no se movía, su mirada se mantenía baja. Los segundos pasaban, empezaba a ponerse tenso.

\- Hinata. – ¿Por qué no le decía nada?

De pronto escuchó un sonido y rápidamente miró en la dirección de donde provenía.

Era el.

Corrió hasta quedar justo frente a aquel tipo de pelo blanco.

\- Toneri. ¿Eres otra marioneta? – Se colocó en posición de defensa, listo a lanzar sus puños. - ¿Dónde está Hanabi?

\- Cállate. Vine a escuchar la respuesta de Hinata.

Confirmado. Ese tipo le alteraba los nervios como nadie lo había hecho.

\- ¿Respuesta? – ¿Quien se creía que era para llegar así y meterse con su chica? - ¡Hinata no tiene nada que responderte, maldito! – El rubio apretó los puños con fuerza. - ¡Ahora dime donde esta Hana…! – pero en eso Hinata se acercaba a él, hasta quedar frente suyo. – Hinata.

Ella simplemente le extendió la bufanda que sostenía entre sus manos, dándole un ligero empujón en el pecho. Él la tomó por acto reflejo, sin saber muy bien que pasaba y luego la miró caminar hacia Toneri.

\- Hey… - El latir de su corazón se hacía más doloroso. - ¡Hinata! – llamó sin recibir una respuesta. - ¿Qué está pasando? – su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

\- Naruto-kun. – Hinata, de espaldas a él le dirigía una mirada fría. – Adiós.

\- ¿Eh? - Para él fue como un balde de agua fría, un golpe en la boca del estómago. El aire de sus pulmones pareció escaparse de golpe. Sus ojos bien abiertos. No entendía, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Toneri la abrazó y la sangre en sus venas pareció hervir.

 _¿Por qué?_

Comenzó a alejarse.

No podía… No era verdad…

Se alejaba más.

Aquello no podía estar pasando… Alguien… Alguien que lo despertara…

 _¡Haz algo!_

\- ¡Hinataa! – Gritó con todo el aire que habían retenido sus pulmones y corrió, saltó, voló con todas sus fuerzas. Esquivó el ataque creando un clon, no le importó si caía.

Por fortuna aterrizó en uno de los pájaros de Sai. En ese momento, Naruto Uzumaki tenía un solo propósito.

\- ¡Devuélveme a Hinata!

\- ¿Devolverla? – Toneri se giró junto con Hinata sin retirar su abrazo. – Hinata vino a mi voluntariamente.

Una espina se clavó en el pecho del ninja rubio. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Apretó los dientes.

\- Esto fue predestinado desde la antigüedad. - Hinata se mantenía inmóvil con la mirada gacha. - Hinata y yo nos casaremos.

\- ¿Ca-sarse?

 _No_ …

\- Hinata. ¡Es mentira, ¿Verdad?! – Ella cerro sus ojos asintiendo como respuesta y a Naruto el mundo se le vino abajo. Su mente se cerró, su corazón se detuvo, toda su fuerza se apagó.

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue lo que parecía un cumulo de chakra brillante, pero al intentar detenerlo, su rasengan fue absorbido, atravesándole el pecho y drenando la mayor parte de su propio chakra.

\- Hinata… - Sintió sus ojos cerrarse lentamente mientras su cuerpo caía.

" _Adiós, Naruto-kun"_

\- Hinata…

Naruto se revolvía en sueños. Revivió aquella escena que nunca creyó ver y que nunca pensó que dolería tanto. ¿Hinata había dejado de quererlo?

\- Vuel-ve…

Recordó aquella Hinata pequeña, que juntaba sus deditos temerosa cuando lo miraba. Hinata en los exámenes, Hinata entregándole un ungüento, Hinata peleando con Neji, resultando herida, visitándolo en el hospital, en las misiones, peleando contra Pain, diciéndole que lo amaba.

\- Yo…

La miró ahí, cuando Sakura le dijo que lo amaba y el no sintió nada, ella mantenía su mirada expectante, como quien se juega la vida en algo. La vio en medio de la guerra, dándole un golpe y reconfortándolo a la vez. La vio esperándolo fuera de su casa, deseando que aquello durara para siempre. Y también cuando habían tratado de llevársela por primera vez y él la había recuperado solo para encontrarse con su mirada fría.

\- Te amo…

Pero ella le volteaba la cara dándole la espalda y se alejaba con Toneri, y supo que nunca se había sentido tan perdido.

" _Adiós, Naruto-kun"_

\- ¡No! - gritó dentro de su sueño, pero no pudo escuchar su voz. Nunca se había sentido tan débil.

 _¿Por qué?_

Cayó al suelo lanzando golpes en la tierra. ¿Por qué había sido tan ciego?

Nunca se había sentido tan tonto.

\- Hinata…

¿Había dejado de amarlo ahora que él quería dar todo por ella? Se sentía tan impotente y frágil.

 _Puedo pelear, puedo cambiar, puedo ser lo que sea si tan solo tu…_

Quería agradecerle, Quería decirle todo lo que le había hecho sentir, pedirle perdón por todo el tiempo perdido y prometerle que lo recuperaría, que haría que valiera cada segundo en adelante, que la amaría… Que la amaba como nunca pensó amar a alguien. Que la necesitaba con él.

Pero su voz no la alcanzaba. A lo lejos la silueta de ella y de Toneri se hacía cada vez más pequeña, conforme se alejaba.

\- ¡Hinata!

Entonces despertó, sus ojos muy abiertos, su pulso acelerado, el sudor recorriendo su rostro.

\- Por fin despiertas. – escuchó aquella voz conocida.

\- ¿Por fin? – ladeó su rostro para encontrar a Shikamaru y Sai a su lado.

\- Ya han pasado tres días.

\- ¿Eh? – los miró levantarse y acercarse más a él.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo entre Hinata y tú? – La voz de Shikamaru no aparentaba mucho interés, para variar.

\- No, nada en realidad. – Volvió su mirada a la pared. Ya nada importaba.

\- Permaneciste gimiendo el nombre de Hinata. – Aquello se le clavó como una espina aún más profunda en el pecho. Giró la cabeza y una parte de su torso esquivando las miradas.

 _Genial._

\- Además de algunas otras cosas embarazosas. - Para colmo de males, ahora sus compañeros harían mella en el asunto, echando más sal a la herida. – Bueno, al menos llegué a escuchar tu lado sentimental. Fue de gran ayuda para mi estudio.

\- Oye… - Shikamaru lo miró con desaprobación mientras el lucia su amplia y conocida sonrisa mientras Naruto que ya había cerrado sus ojos con pesar, se recostó de nuevo con pesadez tratando de ignorar a aquellos dos.

\- Naruto. Debemos rescatar a Hinata y Hanabi. – el mencionado solo permaneció recostado dándoles la espalda. Tendría que ser hora de cambiar su modus operandi. - ¿Es difícil ver a la mujer que te rechazó?

\- Naruto es fuerte como shinobi, pero no puede manejar el desamor. Debe ser su punto débil.

\- Oye. – Shikamaru recriminó de nuevo a Sai, con temor de que el antiguo anbu pudiera pasarse de la raya.

Al no ver respuesta del rubio, acordaron con sus miradas dejarlo solo. Pero las horas pasaban y Naruto a penas y se movía. Ya había oscurecido cuando Shikamaru decidió darle otro vistazo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer así? – El rubio se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas. Suspiró agachando la mirada antes de hacer un nuevo intento. – Si renuncias a una mujer, ¿renunciarás a convertirte en Hokage también? – avanzó a él con las manos tras su nuca y una sonrisa en el rostro.

El bulto se había movido a penas un poco, así que decidió continuar.

\- Anda, renuncia. A la mujer y a volverte Hokage.

\- ¿Qué dices Shikamaru? – Rápidamente, Naruto se levantó y avanzó hacia el Nara tomándolo con fuerza por el cuello de su chaleco. - ¡¿Buscas pelea?! – su mirada desprendía coraje.

\- No me interesa lo que haya pasado entre tú y Hinata. – Pero él también podía endurecer su mirada y contestar con firmeza. - ¡Pero eres un shinobi!

\- ¿Eh…? - Naruto pareció dudar.

\- Sígueme. – Shikamaru se soltó del agarre que se había aflojado y giró avanzando hacia la salida de la cueva. Naruto tras el a paso lento.

\- Sakura-chan… - al llegar hasta ella su expresión solo demostraba asombro.

\- Tuvo que vaciar casi todo su chakra en ti para salvarte.

\- ¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto avanzó con rapidez hacia donde ella se encontraba desplomada.

\- Naruto…

\- Sakura-chan, lo siento mucho. – Y se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo un tonto. Probablemente, el más grande del mundo. Él abatido en su pesar mientras alguien tan preciado para el luchaba con dificultad para levantarse solo por haberle salvado la vida.

La ayudó a voltearse y recostarse en una posición diferente para luego mirarla a los ojos, con todo el pesar y la tristeza en su rostro.

\- ¿Me dirás que pasó, gran tonto?

Naruto cerró sus ojos con resignación mientras permanecía de rodillas al lado de su compañera y le contó todo lo que había pasado. Como él se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, como se lo había soltado sin pensar, como ella lo había rechazado. Y cómo aquello le pegó como nunca hubiera imaginado.

...

\- Ya veo… Nunca pensé que serías el primero en declararse… Tú, hace tiempo dijiste que me querías, ¿lo recuerdas?

Naruto se sorprendió ante la mención de un recuerdo más que había olvidado. Mientras, la joven kunoichi mantenía la mirada fija en la nada, lejos de él.

\- Pero eso fue porque yo decía que amaba a Sasuke-kun, ¿verdad? Tu no querías perder ante él.

Ella lo miró como quien ve a un niño pequeño que se ha perdido, y el rubio asintió cerrando sus ojos.

\- Esta vez fuiste en serio, ¿verdad?… Hinata es una buena chica. Es casi demasiado buena para ti.

\- Pero… Ya terminó. – Su voz salió casi quebrada desde su garganta, sus ojos se apretaron, su rostro triste, expresando un gran dolor. – Hinata está al lado de ese tipo, Toneri.

\- Eres tan estúpido. – Los ojos azules volvieron hacia ella. – Es obvio que ella tenía un motivo que no podía revelar… Cuando una mujer se enamora de verdad, sus sentimientos no cambian fácilmente. No pueden cambiar. Yo entiendo eso muy bien.

Naruto la miró asombrado. ¿Sería verdad?

Debía serlo… Sakura después de tantas cosas seguía queriendo a Sasuke; y Hinata había esperado por él desde que eran niños en la academia, había dado todo por él. ¿Cómo había pasado eso por alto y creído que ella podría hacerle algo así? Hinata no sería capaz de hacerle daño. ¡No era posible que ella quisiera casarse con Toneri!

Por un momento se quedó meditando junto a Sakura lo último que le había dicho, y como concordaba con las acciones de Hinata. Se sintió renovado, como si le hubieran devuelto la vida.

 _Hinata._

Se encontraba sentado meditando frente al fuego. Recordando el día que ella se había ido, sin darse cuenta de lo que había querido decirle al dejarlo.

 _Este gran tonto por fin ha entendido… el significado de la bufanda que me diste antes de ir con Toneri._

Era lento y torpe, pero lo había entendido.

 _Lo que pensabas durante el largo tiempo que te tomó tejer aquella bufanda, es que tu amor no puede deshacerse fácilmente._

Se levantó y con ansias de estirarse y respirar el aire fresco salió, con un paso firme y decidido.

 _Espera por mí._

Libre de cualquier duda.

 _Has tenido que amar todo este tiempo a alguien como yo… Ahora hay algo que yo como hombre, tengo que decirte._

\- Hinata. ¡Puedes estar segura de que iré a salvarte!

...

Y así fue como todos se encontraban ahora listos para partir. Principalmente el rubio. Shikamaru y Sai lo miraban orgullosos, el ultimo admitiendo en su interior que el Nara en realidad era un jodido genio. Y Sakura teniendo fe como en muchas ocasiones antes, en aquél rubio idiota que se había ganado la confianza y el respeto de todos. Ella sabía, quizás mejor que nadie, que él podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

\- Vamos. – llamó el capitán.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron los tres con energía.

Avanzaron mediante el jutsu de Sai como lo habían hecho durante toda esa misión, lograron entrar y esquivar a los enemigos abriéndose paso hacia la ciudadela. Sakura había caído y Naruto se había lanzado por ella sin dudarlo.

\- Gracias Naruto.

\- No tienes por qué dármelas. – la miró con una sonrisa genuina. – Tengo una deuda contigo que jamás podré pagar.

Y ella también sonrió en respuesta.

\- Tonto.

Así llegaron a la entrada de aquel palacio. Naruto activó su modo sennin, revelando la localización de Hanabi, sin dejar de avanzar. Agradeció internamente porque su líder le evitara conflictos al encargarle la búsqueda de la pequeña a Sakura y Sai. Probablemente sabía que la sangre de sus venas bullía por encontrar a la mayor de las Hyuuga.

Repartir unos cuantos golpes no le había venido nada mal. Siguió abriéndose paso con rapidez por los largos pasillos. Su corazón se aceleraba.

\- ¡Hinataa! – Intentó llamar su atención.

A lo lejos vio cómo Toneri se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

\- ¡Maldito! – Su puño estaba listo para ser dirigido a él.

Otra marioneta saltó a su paso, la esquivó de un salto, y se deshizo de ella.

\- Naruto. – Shikamaru hasta ese momento lo alcanzaba. - ¿Dónde está Hinata?

\- Está allí. – Miró en la dirección que había tomado junto con Toneri y se quitó de encima otras dos marionetas con una patada.

\- Yo me encargo de esto.

\- ¡Gracias! – Sin pensarlo dio media y vuelta y siguió corriendo. – Muévete. – Ni se inmutó al provocar que la marioneta que se interponía en su camino se desplomara.

 _Hinata._

Corrió con todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, hasta llegar a ella.

\- ¡Hinata! – Y supo que ella no lo escuchaba. – ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Devuelve a Hinata!

Y con solo un movimiento de su mano, Hinata se lanzó hacia él. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Esquivó un golpe, una patada. Hinata era muy ágil. Uno, dos, tres golpes.

\- Detente, Hinata. – esquivó otro más.

\- ¿Qué opinas de la destreza de mi esposa? – Toneri se mofó de que Naruto solo tenía tiempo de esquivar los golpes de la chica. No podía ir tras él, no podía distraerse y tampoco podía lastimarla.

\- Maldición. – Naruto apretó los dientes.

 _Él la está controlando._

De pronto pensó en algo que podía hacer.

 _Hinata. Resiste, solo un poco._

Juntó el chakra del kyuubi en su brazo atravesando el pecho de Hinata que instantáneamente cayó en sus brazos y sintió algo extraño. En su mente pudo ver los recuerdos como si fueran suyos y apretó los dientes con coraje, extrayendo el jutsu causante de aquel abuso hacia su Hinata.

Se dejó caer en cuclillas al suelo cuidando el cuerpo de ella.

\- ¡Hinata no es ninguna muñeca con la que puedas jugar! – la bola de chakra en su mano reventó de un "pop". Se sentía indignado y cada vez con más ganas de hacerle pagar sus actos.

\- Hinata es mía. La tomaré de vuelta. – Toneri estiró su mano y Naruto no pudo sujetarla.

\- ¡Hinata! – Pero él correría hacia ella. Se había prometido no volver a dejarla irse nunca más de su lado.

\- Lárgate.

Sin poder evitarlo, Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared.

\- ¡Bastardo! – la fuerza que lo empujaba era demasiada.

De pronto esa presión cesó, él se incorporó fuera de la pared con el cuerpo entumecido.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – la joven Hyuuga corrió hacia el con preocupación.

\- ¡Hinata! – la miró asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

\- Lo siento, yo…

\- Entiendo. – Se apresuró a ayudarla. – No tienes nada que explicar. Soy yo quien debe disculparse. – ladeando ligeramente la cabeza la miró con ternura. – Pero, ese tipo…

\- Es nuestra oportunidad, el tenseigan debe ser destruido. – Hinata se adelantó y Naruto se limitó a seguirla sin cuestionar demasiado.

\- ¿Tenseigan?

Ella no dijo más. Pero no hacía falta, Hinata siempre había creído en él y lo había seguido y apoyado en todo lo que hacía. Él jamás volvería a dudar de ella, la seguiría y sería su apoyo siempre, como ella lo había sido, aunque no pudiera verlo.

Corrieron hasta llegar al lugar indicado por ella.

\- Si destruimos esto, la luna se detendrá.

\- Entiendo, usaré mi rasengan. – dijo Naruto con seguridad en sí mismo, chocando un puño en la palma abierta de su otro brazo.

\- No. – Y ella lo cortó en seco. El rubio la miró con expresión en parte incrédula, en parte típica del niño que ha sido regañado. – Hay un jutsu maldito sobre este ojo. Solo un descendiente de Hamura puede tocarlo. Alguien distinto perderá su chakra.

\- ¿Qué? – Naruto la miraba atento, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.

La miró lanzar un golpe. Pero no fue efectivo. Naruto recordó aquella vez, en medio de la guerra. Miró a Hinata de reojo y por un momento se cuestionó si era buena idea. En aquel momento su cuerpo se había movido solo, él se había sentido perdido y de pronto todo lo que encontró en medio de aquel mar de sangre y heridos fue a ella. Pero en ese instante había funcionado, habían podido unir sus chakras. Tal vez…

\- Hinata. – De un solo y rápido movimiento estiró su brazo hacia ella, tomando su mano. Sabía que si lo pensaba de más tal vez se arrepentiría o terminaría diciendo algo tonto y no era el momento. – Me fusionaré con tu chakra. - Debía confiar.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quizá, juntos podríamos romperlo. – Le sonrió con ánimo.

\- ¡Sí!

\- vamos. – apretó más fuerte su mano, sintiendo aquella calidez y dulzura que le había dado paz en el momento en que más lo necesitó.

\- Claro. – Sintió una nueva energía recorrer su cuerpo con el cálido chakra de Naruto, aquél que siempre la había inspirado y le había dado fuerza en los momentos más difíciles en los que solo habría podido pensar en rendirse.

Lanzaron juntos el golpe. Hinata protegía a Naruto, y él le daba la fuerza para romper aquella barrera.

Al instante siguiente, cientos de ojos blancos flotaron a su alrededor.

Entre dudas y en silencio regresaron para reunirse con sus demás compañeros.

Al encontrarse con Shikamaru, Naruto había informado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro; sobre la destrucción del tenseigan, que controlaba todo en aquel lugar y aunque no lo dijo, se sentía más fuerte e imparable que nunca. Tampoco supo si era porque él amaba a Hinata, pero tampoco se había sentido tan unido a alguien en el pasado.

Sakura y Sai regresaron con Hanabi y Sakura le entregó un trozo de tela desgarrado. Naruto lo supo.

\- ¿No es esa la bufanda que Toneri destrozó? – De nuevo soltó sin pensar las palabras. Hinata y Sakura lo miraron confundidas.

\- ¿Por qué sabes eso? – Ante la mirada de los ojos blancos, Naruto se sintió acongojado.

\- Cuando saqué el jutsu de Toneri de tu cuerpo, pude ver tus recuerdos. – ¿Se enfadaría Hinata por aquello? Lo que él menos quería era hacerla sentir mal.

\- Ibas a dársela a Naruto, ¿verdad?

Naruto la miró con ternura mientras ella observaba con preocupación aquel trozo de tela, comprendiendo que mientras el tiempo que estuvieron separados, ella también se había mantenido pensando en él.

\- ¿La hiciste para mí? – giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente al perfil de ella, esperando que hiciera lo mismo.

\- Ah… Sí. – Y así lo hizo para luego encontrar su mirada.

\- Puedo… ¿Quedármela? – Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en un gesto infantil lleno de ternura.

\- Pero… - miró con tristeza la pequeña pieza de tela. – está destrozada… - Los ojos azules no dejaron de mirarla con dulzura.

¿Cómo podía preocuparse por eso? Ella la había hecho para él entre tanto tiempo y con tanta dedicación. Eso era todo lo que le importaba.

\- está bien para mí. – Terminó con una de aquellas sonrisas que hacían que el mundo se detuviera a su alrededor. – No, más bien, lo quiero así.

La expresión de Hinata pasó de una de asombro, a pena. Él estiró su mano sin dejar de sonreírle y ella aún no muy convencida depositó el trozo de tela en su mano. Aún no lo entendía.

Naruto sostuvo la bufanda entre sus manos acercándola un poco a su rostro. Reflexionando en todo lo que representaba. La respuesta que hasta unos instantes atrás había encontrado gracias a ella y que no se permitiría olvidar nunca, y; lo que Hinata aún no entendía era que él había querido decirle con aquello que quería todo de ella. La amaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Gracias. – Sin dejar de mirar con ternura lo que sostenía entre sus manos con cuidado como si fuera un preciado tesoro, pensó en todo aquello por lo que tenía que agradecerle, y que veía representado en aquella bufanda. – La atesoraré. – volvió su mirada a donde los ojos de ella lo miraban con sorpresa. Atesoraría todo de ella.

La miró sonreír. Sus ojos casi a punto de soltar una lagrima.

\- Naruto-kun. – su voz quebrada. A pesar de que no tenía por qué llorar ya que él se encargaría de eso los días que vendrían.

Pero entonces la incertidumbre volvió a ambos cuando Shikamaru había anunciado que la luna seguía moviéndose.

Cuando pudieron notar aquel gigante de piedra acercarse a ellos, Naruto con agilidad tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y saltó lejos. Activó todo el poder de su chakra y pidió ayuda a su bijuu. Al instante Kurama se encontraba peleando a la par de aquél oponente. Naruto se preocupó cuando lo vio caer, pero Shikamaru esta vez lo alertó avisándole sobre otro problema que había olvidado.

Toneri los había alcanzado y por un jutsu Naruto y los demás habían sido absorbidos por un remolino. Rápidamente buscó la mano de Hinata.

\- Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

Pero apenas se había levantado, algo había caído sobre ellos. Naruto sintió su chakra… Preocupado buscó a Hinata y al elevar la vista la encontró siendo tomada del cabello por la mano de Toneri.

\- He tomado de vuelta a Hinata. – le había dicho algo y la había lanzado sin piedad a una extraña jaula.

\- ¡Hinata! – corrió esquivando las grandes rocas, tomando impulso y lanzando golpes contra Toneri. Su objetivo era destruir la tierra y él por supuesto que no se lo iba a permitir.

Invocó a sus clones de sombras que impactaron múltiples rasengan en su enemigo, terminando con un gancho al rostro de Toneri.

\- Es inútil. Ríndete.

\- ¿Rendirme? – Apretó con fuerza lo que había en su bolsillo. – Tejer una bufanda lleva tiempo. Si es fuerte el sentimiento que se quiere transmitir, el tiempo es más y más largo. – Esa era ahora su motivación y su impulso para seguir luchando.

\- Esto se acaba ¡Ahora! – Toneri lanzaba el último ataque hacia Naruto.

\- ¡No lo permitiré! – Naruto se disponía a atacar con todas sus fuerzas a Toneri.

 _Transmitir sentimientos, lleva mucho, mucho tiempo._

\- ¡Es por eso que…! – Asestó un golpe al rostro de Toneri. - ¡No puedo dejar que esto termine tan fácilmente! – El último golpe llevaba toda la energía que transmitían sus palabras. La misma que le proporcionaba el llevar aquello en su mano. Sus sentimientos y los de la persona que amaba. Aún tenía mucho que expresarle, mucho que vivir a su lado.

Toneri salió despedido con una enorme fuerza y quedó atrapado. El chakra que lo envolvía se desvaneció.

\- Fui derrotado… por un solo golpe… - No lo podía creer. El tenseigan desaparecía de su vista.

\- ¡Hinata! – Naruto corrió hasta ella al tiempo que era liberada.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – el mencionado sintió el impulso de acercarse más a ella y abrazarla, pero al escuchar un ruido ambos voltearon la mirada en la dirección de donde había provenido.

Hinata se adelantó hacia Toneri, con la intención de recuperar los ojos que le había arrebatado a Hanabi.

\- Esto se terminó. – Naruto avanzó también hacia él.

\- Aun no…

En un parpadeo, los ojos que se habían desprendido del tenseigan comenzaban a fusionarse con el cuerpo de Toneri.

\- ¿Q-qué es eso?

El de cabello blanco rio.

\- Con estos ojos acabaré con todo… ¡Marionetas renacentistas!

\- Toneri, ¡Detente! Ejecutaste erróneamente las enseñanzas de tus ancestros.

\- ¡Cállate! Como el ultimo sobreviviente del clan otsutsuki, debo cumplir con el decreto celestial de Hamura. – rio de nuevo con sorna mientras el chakra de Naruto era absorbido. – Conocerás el poder de Hamura, aquél que incluso puede mover a la luna… Naruto, este será tu fin.

El mencionado se encontraba tirado de rodillas en el suelo. Había utilizado mucho chakra en la pelea y ahora otro tanto le había sido drenado. Apretó los dientes. Se proponía mascullar alguna maldición entre dientes, cuando sintió la tibia mano de Hinata sobre la suya y la miró a los ojos.

\- Hinata… - ella cerró los ojos y se dispuso a transmitirle su propio chakra. – Él tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza. – Esto aún no ha terminado. – Se levantó sin soltar la mano de la mujer que había sido capaz de estar a su lado en momentos tan difíciles como aquél.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El chakra de Hamura, también se encuentra dentro de mí.

\- Ya detente.

Pero el cuerpo de Toneri ahora era una masa amorfa.

\- Destruiré el mundo del sabio que cayó en las tinieblas… ¡Con la luz de la justicia!

Lo observaron elevarse mientras su cuerpo se perdía entre aquel cumulo de ojos blancos.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- Su jutsu absorbe la energía del sol, y ahora rebasa los límites de su chakra.

Naruto lo observó gritar y retorcerse. Algo en su interior lo impulsó.

\- ¡Naruto-kun! – pero el rubio ya se encontraba lejos.

...

La cordura de Toneri había regresado. Naruto no había podido evitar ayudarlo al sentir la desesperación en su voz. Después de todo no era una mala persona, solo estaba confundido, y él sabía muy bien lo que era aquello. Todos merecían una segunda oportunidad.

Después de que Hinata compartiera lo ocurrido en su visión durante aquel viaje, Toneri los acompañó al pasaje por el que habían llegado y que los llevaría de regreso. Había decidido quedarse en la soledad de la luna y "expiar sus pecados" según sus propias palabras. Hinata había insistido en que fuera con ellos, al menos alguna vez en el futuro, pero se había negado diciendo que la luna nunca volvería a acercarse a la tierra. Y sin más, se había alejado.

Ambos sintieron pena por él. Naruto sabía a la perfección lo que se sentía vivir en soledad…

\- Naruto-kun… - al instante había detenido su avance y la había mirado de frente. – Hay algo que debo preguntarte.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – respondió con dulzura en su voz.

\- Aquella bufanda… ¿Te la dio alguien?

\- Ah. -buscó dentro de su mochila. - ¿esta? – la sostuvo en su mano. – Mi difunta madre la hizo para mí.

\- ¿Eh? – Hinata sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría.

\- Konohamaru la encontró entre las cosas del tercero, el mismo día que nos encontramos en ichiraku…

\- Ya veo… - suspiró sintiéndose aliviada, apenada y un tanto torpe. – Soy tan tonta. – soltó mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Oye, ¡nee-sama! – ambos miraron en dirección a la pequeña - ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás charlando? – Hanabi agitaba impaciente su kunai mientras detrás de ella Sakura y Shikamaru los miraban con una sonrisa. Sai parecía mirar a la nada, absortó en quien sabe qué tipo de pensamientos. - ¡Voy a adelantarme!

\- Dense prisa, el pasadizo comenzó a desintegrarse. – Todos desaparecieron de un salto.

\- Bien. – Naruto volvió a mirarla. – Regresemos a la tierra. – lentamente extendió su palma abierta. Y ella la tomó, apretándola.

\- Si.

Y así emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hogar. Juntos.

...

\- Hinata. – De pronto recordó aquél genjutsu.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Hace mucho tiempo en clase, nos preguntaron con quién nos gustaría pasar nuestro último día… Yo no pude escribir el nombre de nadie. No sabía nada de mis padres y no tenía amigos, Pero… Ahora lo sé perfectamente… - Se sintió emocionado mientras le confesaba aquel pensamiento sin dejar de avanzar. Hinata solo lo escuchaba atenta. – Yo quiero estar contigo… Desde ahora y para siempre, hasta que muera. Siempre. Quiero estar contigo Hinata.

Él la miró con una radiante sonrisa y ella no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, ni detener las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos sin poder preverlo.

Ambos sabían que Hinata había pasado un largo tiempo esperando escuchar esas palabras. Sólo Naruto sabía que él también había esperado toda su vida ese momento. Se sentía completo, feliz, capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Incluso no encontraba palabras para expresarle a Hinata lo que sentía entonces. Solo sabía que era más grande que cualquier cosa.

Sabía que ya no pasaría más noches sintiéndose solo y vació en la oscuridad de su habitación, porque había alguien por quien esperaría con ansias cada nuevo día. Una persona dulce y buena que lo amaba como a nadie y que era única e irreemplazable para él. Con ella todo era sencillo, todo era posible, todo era perfecto. No podía creer que hubiera esperado tanto para vivir algo tan lindo. Y daba gracias a los cielos de que Hinata no se hubiera cansado de quererlo y esperarlo.

...

Fin.

...

 **新しい Notas:** Bueno, Facebook me dijo que hoy es aniversario de la película, así que quise aprovechar y desempolvar otra de mis historias. Aunque el reloj y mi yo interno decían que ya era tarde, al final me dije a mi misma: "todavía sirve, todavía sirve!" así que aquí esta. Y pues, a mi me encanta soñar con que puedo expresar correctamente lo que pueden estar sintiendo los personajes en los diferentes puntos de la historia. En este caso, "The Last", en mi opinión, no creo que haya sido "insta-love" ni algo forzado, aunque hay quienes pueden verlo así. Por eso quise imaginar que podría haber pasado por la cabeza del encantador ninja rubio, después de todo las posibilidades de lo que pudo haberlo llevado a todo lo sucedido en la película, son infinitas, jaja. Y aunque probablemente haya mil versiones de esto, además de la película original y la novela (que es maravillosa) espero que puedan disfrutar mi historia así como yo disfruté escribirla.

Buenas vibras!


End file.
